Various substituted 3-aryl- and 5-arylpyrazole type compounds are known in the literature. Such compounds have various utilities, e.g., as chemical intermediates, pharmaceuticals and herbicides.
Among the substituted 3-aryl-5-(halo)alkylpyrazoles and 5-aryl-3-(halo)alkylpyrazoles in the art are those having a variety of substituent radicals on the aryl and/or pyrazole moieties of the compound, e.g., alkyl, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, phenyl and phenyl substituted with various groups such as alkyl, halo or nitro groups, etc. For example, compounds of this type are known wherein the aryl moiety is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl radical, in which the substituent radicals are alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkaryl, halogen, trifluoromethyl, etc., and the pyrazolyl radical is substituted in various positions on the nitrogen or carbon atoms with alkyl, halogen, alkoxy, hetero-cycles, S(O).sub.n R members, wherein n is 0-2 and R may be a variety of radicals such as those substituted on the aryl or pyrazole moieties.
Compounds of the above type having utility as herbicides, typically require application rates as high as five or ten or more kilograms per hectare to achieve adequate weed control. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel class of arylpyrazole-type compounds having uniquely high phytotoxic unit activity against a spectrum of weeds, including narrow-leaf and broadleaf weeds yet maintain a high degree of safety in a plurality of crops, especially small grains and/or row crops such as wheat, barley, corn, soybeans, peanuts, etc.
The 1-(halo)alkyl-3-(substituted)aryl-4-halo-5-haloalkylpyrazoles and 1-(halo)alkyl-5-(substituted)-aryl-4-halo-3-haloalkylpyrazoles described herein are new.